This study assesses whether those with a background of chronic stress have dysregulation of cortisol responses and more abdominal fat. During the follicular phase of their menstrual cycle, participants come to the lab on four consecutive days, for 3-hour sessions each day. On the first three days, participants are exposed to the same psychosocial challenges ( a videotaped public speaking task, serial arithmetic and unsolvable puzzles) for forty-five minutes, while salivary cortisol was repeatedly assessed. On the fourth day, they rest while cortisol is again assessed. They also take morning and evening salivary cortisol measures, as well as 12-hour overnight sample of urinary cortisol. Recruitment, including phone screening and lab assessments, began January 1996. The data collection phase of the study was finished in late December 96, Currently the data set is being analyzed.